the Truth
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: Darco X Oc One-shot


I watched from up high, perched on my broom. I was in search of the snitch. I had to find it; Gryffindor had to win!

I watched, looking for the tiny golden snitch that always caught my eyes, but something else did instead. Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy.

I held in a sigh. Sure, I liked him. But, he was him, and unworthy of my time. I was just a Gryffindor, Gryffindor Princess at that, but he was the Slytherin Prince and resident Sex God.

He flew up towards me, stopping his broom next to me. He looked over at me, smirking as usual. I rolled my eyes.

"Cartel," he greeted. I looked over at him, trying to avoid his stormy gray eyes.

"Malfoy," I returned, giving him a nod.

"You know, you're pretty damn hot," he told me out of nowhere. I looked at him with wide eyes, managing to not blush.

"You know, you're pretty damn arrogant," I replied.

He glared at me. He opened his mouth to reply, but I saw the snitch flit around. I sped towards it, leaving Malfoy in shock behind me. I caught the snitch, grinning as I held it above my head.

"Gryffindor wins!" Luna's dreamy voice rang out. All of the Gryffindor's cheered, grins on our faces.

I heard someone fly towards me. I turned my head and the grin slipped off of my face. Draco was flying there, looking utterly disgruntled.

"You cheated!" he accused. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, making sure I heard him right. He couldn't be so stupid as to accuse me of cheating.

"You cheated!" he repeated. Apparently he _was_ that stupid.

"I did no such thing," I stated calmly. By now, both teams were surrounding us. The Gryffindor Princess verses the Slytherin Prince.

"Yes you did!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"How?" I questioned, knowing that he had no proof whatsoever. He shifted uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to another.

"I don't know. But you did!" he insisted. I laughed, causing the Gryffindors to join me.

"You're just jealous that _my_ Gryffindors are better _your_ Slytherins," I taunted. He glared at me, causing a smirk to form on my face.

"You wish you were better," he sneered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think you all are better than us?" I questioned. He nodded, a smirk on his pale face.

"I _know_ we are," he replied. I glared at him until I got an idea, causing me to smirk again.

"Really? I say a bet is in order," I stated. Both sides gasped as I said that.

"Like what?" Malfoy questioned. I pondered this for a moment before I thought of it.

"Gryffindors verses Slytherin dare down," I challenged. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Which is…?" he trailed off questioningly. I sighed.

"We dare each other back and forth. First person's side that refuses a dare loses the bet," I explained. He nodded.

"What are the stakes?" he asked. I thought again before another idea popped into my head.

"Twenty questions aimed at them," I started. Malfoy smirked.

"What's so bad about that?!" he sneered. I smirked.

"I wasn't done. That person has to take veritiserum," I finished. Malfoy's jaw dropped.

After a few minutes of silent debate, knowing that he would have to answer my questions, however prodding they may be, or he may get to ask me some, he nodded.

"Deal," he agreed. Both sides could be heard yelling various things, gasping and cheering.

I smirked as the Slytherins walked away. Malfoy clearly didn't think this over too well.

Slytherins may be witty snakes, but Gryffindors were courageous lions.

They had no chance.

I watched as the dares were shot back and forth. Both sides had done thirty-nine dares. But now, me and Malfoy had to go up.

"Ivanna Cartel, I dare you to… kiss Flint!" Blaise yelled. I looked at him in total of disgust.

I walked over to Flint, giving him a hateful look. He didn't look too upset. It was kind of a well known thing that Flint had a thing for me, but I really despised the creep. But I had to kiss him, I couldn't lose the bet.

I leaned in and kissed him. It was sloppy, for Flint was absolutely drunk from his dare to chug a bottle of Vodka. I could taste the alcohol in his mouth as he kissed me.

Finally, I pulled back, wiping my lips on my sleeve. Hollers could be heard around the room. I looked over and noticed Malfoy looking utterly pissed off. I had no idea why, it wasn't like he cared for me.

Just the thought of Malfoy liking me sent butterflies through my stomach and made my face heat up. I plopped down behind some Gryffindors, watching as Malfoy stepped up for his dare.

"Draco Malfoy, I dare you to… kiss the girl you like!" Ginny called out. I grinned at the girl. She knew that I was all too curious.

I watched in amusement as Draco flushed a deep pink. He looked nailed to the spot, causing me to chuckle. He looked over at me, unknown emotions in his eyes before he let out a huge sigh.

He slowly shook his head, making the room erupt in cheers and gasps. He had just lost the bet.

I stood up triumphantly, my hands high up in the air. I nodded my head, a smug grin on my face. The Slytherins looked appalled that they had lost to us. We Gryffindors were thrilled.

I walked over to Malfoy, holding a vile of veritiserum in my hand. He blanched at the sight of it, but I grinned at him.

"We can do this out of sight of others, I suppose. But it _will_ be recorded," I whispered in his ear. He nodded quickly.

I nodded too, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room of requirements and towards the abandoned wing. I pulled him into the abandoned girls' lavatory, the one where Moaning Myrtle resides.

I motioned for Malfoy to sit on the ground. He nodded and did as I asked, a fallen yet worried look on his pale face. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, making my stomach clench.

"Oh, hello Ivanna!" Myrtle greeted. I gave her a grin and a nod.

"What do we have here?" she asked, circling Malfoy, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Another bet loser," I told her. She laughed.

"The cost?" she questioned.

"Twenty questions with this," I replied, shaking the veritiserum in my hand. She looked at it as a grin appeared on her face.

"I assume I am to warn you if someone comes?" she asked. I gave her a nod.

"That would be splendid," I told her. She nodded and headed off.

I turned and looked at Malfoy. He looked a bit nervous. But I didn't care. I won this bet and deserved my prize.

"Ready?" I teased. He shook his head but I shrugged.

I handed him the vile. He scowled it before downing it. I knew wouldn't dare to not drink it. He wouldn't want to be known as a _total_ wimp.

He shook his head. I gave him a sympathetic look. That stuff tastes disgusting. I set up a small device to record these twenty questions. Black mail was always an option.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, your time has come," I began. He gave me a glare. I flipped my reddish brown hair, not bothering to glare back.

"Who was your first kiss with?" I asked.

"Pansy," he spat. I laughed.

"First time?" I asked.

"Same," he replied.

"Biggest regret?" I questioned.

"Being a Death Eater," he whispered. I nodded. Everyone knew that he was a Death Eater these days. It didn't change my feelings for him at all.

"Worst enemy?" I asked.

"Potter," he spat.

"Worst fear?" I asked.

He looked to be struggling with himself. I wasn't worried. He had to answer.

"That you'll ask a certain question," he finally said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What question?" I asked.

"Who I like," he snapped. He was clearly angry with my questions, but I didn't care.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't want her to know," he replied. Instead of asking who he liked, I decided to save it.

"Person you are most jealous of tonight?" I questioned.

"Flint," he spat. I gave him a confused look.

"Why Flint?" I asked, utterly confused.

Malfoy was struggling again, but this time he was struggling worse. But I knew that he would lose the struggle.

"Because, he got to kiss you!" Malfoy finally snarled. I looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he jealous of that?!

"What's to be jealous of that for?" I questioned. Malfoy gritted his teeth, to no avail.

"Because I wanted to kiss you!" he yelled. I looked at him in utter shock. He wanted to kiss me?

"Do you like me?" I asked softly.

Malfoy looked up at me, his stormy eyes soft. He let out a small sigh.

"Yes," he whispered while dropping his head.

I looked at him in shock. He liked me. Draco Malfoy liked _me_ Ivanna Cartel. I couldn't believe it.

I lifted his chin with my fingers, focusing my dark brown eyes on his stormy gray ones. He looked at me, just staring.

"Why didn't you ask me out?" I asked softly.

"I thought you would say no," he whispered. I smiled at him.

"I would have said yes," I informed him. He looked at me in shock.

"Really?" he questioned. I nodded. He looked like he wanted something.

"You want something. What?" I asked.

"To kiss you," he confessed. I grinned at him, moving our faces closer together.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

Without giving me an answer, he pushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back passionately. It surprised me how much passion he held in his kiss.

He ran his tongue across my lower lip. I shook my head and pulled back.

"Forgetting something?" I questioned. He thought about it for a minute before he understood.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded.

"There we go," I whispered before putting out lips back together again.


End file.
